A Killer By Blood Tainted
by ReReLovegood
Summary: Bella is an assassin, the best I might add. But not a human assassin, one of her own kind. She kills,she has since ten years old.When 13 year old Bella helps a child she was supposed to kill, it sets everything in motion.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note And other Important Things*:**

** Hey! Yes, yes, YOU. RIGHT THERE! No not you..YES, you- the one with the spiderman outfit on!**

** Now that I have your attention.. This storyline is my own idea. I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters, quotes, or the Twilight series..no matter how much I wish I did.**

** If I owned Twilight, I would have enough money to be able to go without wearing bra's because I would be just automatically loved by Fans and they wouldn't care that I look like crap. **

** But I don't own Twilight.. So I do have to wear bras. Even tho they are uncomfortable.**

** SUMMARY: Bella is an assassin, the best I might add. But not a human assassin, one of her own kind. She kills,she has since ten years old. She kills or they kill her. When 13 year old Bella helps a child she was supposed to kill, it sets everything in motion. Will she see him again? Does she want to? Will she always be a monster? And.. will they survive this complicated story? **

** Find out.**

** A Killer By Blood Tainted. **

By: ReReRation

Cars burned as Bella Swan walked down the sidewalk smirking.

"Help me! SOMEONE! My son, Harry, is trapped in the car with my husband!" A woman shouted towards any living soul who would step in to help.

Most would not, since they are too busy helping other family members. Or slowly dying from blood loss, bullet wounds, or burn wounds themselves. They were all dying right before each other's eyes. None would survive. But, somehow, they tried. And were failing obviously.

The woman was in her early thirties it seems. Luscious red hair. Haunting green eyes.

Bella doesn't even blink as she stops to face the woman. The woman spots her.

"Miss! Can you help me? PLEASE! My son is eleven years old and is trapped in the car!" the woman begs.

The woman cries hysterically for what she is losing. Life, love, innocence, her only child.

Her son Harry's first word? Mama.

Bella crosses the yellow line in the middle of the road and carries on to the sidewalk opposite of the one she was just on. The woman's lip trembles as she looks at Bella and points to the Mini Van again. Desperate.

Bella smiles and takes the woman's hand and pulls her into a hug.

"I think... I know how to help you. Don't worry. It will all be better soon Lily." Bella's voice is even. She smiles and her eyes have a knowing look to them.

Bella leans in to where her lips are placed at Lily's ear, "Trust me," She whispers.

Her hands creep up to the Woman's,(now know as Lily), neck.

*_**Snap***_

Bella didn't even flinch, the body falls lifeless to the ground. It was part of her duty. THAT is, to cleanse the good from the bad. To save lives, and to end them.

Sometimes, you have to sacrifice some innocent lives to get rid of the unholy and unworthy ones. It pays off in the end.

_ This woman has suffered enough anyways, _Bella thinks.

Bella then remembered the child and husband. She slowly walked around to the flaming van and ripped open a door easily.

The fathers is dead in the driver's seat. _Probably died on impact, _Bella thinks.

The eleven year old is passed out in the back, she knows he's alive because she can hear his heartbeat. He has beads of sweat rolling down his face.

*_Cough Cough*_

Bella didn't like to kill children. Especially the ones who haven't had a chance to prove themselves monsters or angels.

_He's beautiful, if only they would allow me...no. They wouldn't allow anything. But when do I listen? They do not own me. I can save this child AND prove I'm still a free being, _Bella is in deep thought. She just blankly stares at the child for a few seconds.

Next, Bella doesn't hesitate as she lifts the boy from the car. Even at just two years older than the boy, her being thirteen, her immortal body gave her enough more than strength to pick him up. Besides, she'll get stronger every year until she's physically 18.

She cradles the boy in her arms.

_He's small for his age. Good. He will blend in._

She doesn't look back as she slowly walks on, away from the havoc she is to blame for.

"Harry, you'll be safe...If it's the last thing I accomplish." She whispers in the boy's ear.

She walks with him to her destination.

Bella never has any remorse or guilt, that's why she is the perfect assassin.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!: Any opinions expressed are my own, and generally unpopular with others.I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise nor am I a famous author. If you want to thank someone for creating these amazing characters and original plot, it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer!:)

Just to let you know, I had an inspiration for this story on the go... So the original chapter is written on napkins... that my cousin so happened to use when they were left unattended -.-. But don't worry! They were still usable... kind of. 

A Killer By Blood Tainted

Chapter Two:

Bella was awake. Her eyes were closed, but she was definitely awake. Always alert, it was part of her training. Even when sleeping. No, never, ever, vulnerable.

They were in Bella's house. Sure, she was thirteen...but Bella can be pretty persuasive. Especially when she convinces the owner that she can kill him thirty-seven times with a spork. Oh wait, she did do that. He was a nice man.

She could feel someone watching her and Harry. Harry is sleeping peacefully on her comfy bed that has goose feathers, while she took the floor. She didn't really mind. He was more fragile. She wouldn't be sore. And she might as well make him comfy until he wakes up to discover his circumstances.

But the eyes she felt on them where piercing, invading her space. Drawing her attention like a solar eclipse. She couldn't decide if they were watching or observing.

The assassin's skin tingled, delighted but very surprised indeed.

_ 'Someone was brave enough to be curious, better yet to act on their curiosity... do they know what I do, what I am? Are they a threat? Do they think a thirteen year old girl and an eleven year old boy, sleeping, are no match? Vulnerable?', she thinks._

Bella was curious, she wouldn't deny that. She wondered what they wanted. If the being would attack them.

The other part of her however, the monster she wars with- and usually loses against, suggested she kill the intruder at once. It would be all too easy. Her being immortal, she hasn't discovered a way to die yet.

She has tried, more than once. Some might call her suicidal- she calls it is a conflicted and confusing thing at times. She's a complex being.

She tapped into her immortal they were indeed. Her hearing is superb- along with her strength. Her hearing can reach out several miles- more than a vampires. And she can lift over one-hundred pounds.

_ 'Come out little Kitty,Kitty. You know it's not fair to play hide and seek! Let them come!'_

She heard a creek from the stairs,her head whips towards the sound and she growls lowly. The hair on the back of her neck stand up and Bella glares at the door from her spot on the floor. The intruder masked his scent.

Harry stirs and starts mumbling, "No...not Mason..MASON!" He screams, making Bella hit her head on the floor in frustration.

"Dear Devil. Remind me again why I decided to keep this kid breathing. Fuck.", Bella swears under her breath.

_So much for being cautious. _

"MASON! NO! STOP IT! IT'S HURTING HIM!" Harry shrieks at an unknown enemy in his dreams. He claws at the air.

Bella swiftly jumps on the bed beside him and hurriedly pins him down on the bed so he will stop his thrashing.

"Harry stop it." She commands forcing coldness into her words, she can control people if she wishes.

Harry whimpers and his body goes slack at her command.

Bella rubs her temples as she tries to think of what to do, _Might as well face the music, the worst it can be is the Lord._

Bella crawls off the bed and starts toward the door with her head high, her black hair swaying as she takes each step. But she hesitates at opening the door and looks back at Harry with a yearning look on her face.

_ GAH. Harry, what do I do with you?Can you feed yourself? Can you speak for yourself? If I don't come back can you navigate by yourself? Can you live by yourself?_

_ I hope so._

Bella started towards the door again, with a faint guess at who is in the house.

She doesn't like it. But she has to go meet them.

_Please let me be let me be wrong about this._

Inside, she knows she right though. And she already has a plan.


End file.
